1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a portable electronic device having a detachable battery cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and so on. Conventionally, batteries are received in the electronic devices, and battery covers provided to connect to housings of the electronic devices to secure the batteries. Batteries are replaced by opening the battery covers when, for example, the batteries are damaged and/or dead (i.e. no longer rechargeable).
Although battery cover assemblies may be simple, the engagement between the battery cover and the housing of the mobile phone can be too strong to allow easy detachment thereof.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.